Avenging Her Death
by scarletladyy
Summary: Narcissa is angry, and she is determined to avenge her sisters death, with a little help from her family.


It was a quiet evening at the Weasleys; Arthur and Molly were playing a board game with Ginny and Ron in the living room. It was the summer after Ron's seventh year, and as usual, George was spending his nights at the joke shop. He said it was where he felt his brother's presence most, and not wanting to cause him any discomfort, the rest of the Weasleys let it go.

"I get to move four forward," Ginny was saying with triumph, when a loud noise was heard from the kitchen.

The Weasleys exchanged quizzical looks. Arthur got up and went to investigate – it had sounded as though someone was breaking in.

Ginny was just starting her move when her father was pushed into the room at wand point. Arthur turned around to see his captors; the Malfoy family. All three of them, smirking.

"What's going on?" Molly said in an even voice, standing beside her husband.

Narcissa laughed.

"What does it look like?" Lucius drawled, his wand still aimed at Arthur's throat.

"You," Draco spoke, pointing at Ginny, "Fetch every single wand in the house."

Ginny hesitated, as though she couldn't believe this was happening.

"NOW!" Draco shouted, making Ginny jump and hurry to collect the wands of the four Weasleys who were currently in the house. She passed them to Draco slowly, looking from her mother to her father, who were both averting their eyes. She turned around to Ron, who was giving Draco an evil glare.

"You are going to pay for what you did," Narcissa spat at Molly, taking her own wand and holding it to her throat.

"Excuse me?"

"YOU KILLED MY SISTER!"

Molly said nothing, just looked guiltily at the wand pointing at her throat. If Narcissa was as insane as her sister was, they would be in for a long night.

Ron spoke at last. "So you're here for revenge?"

Draco nodded while Narcissa was staring coldly at Molly.

"On your knees. All of you," demanded Lucius, and Molly and Arthur were only too quick to comply. Ginny hesitated for a few seconds and Ron outright refused.

"You've got balls, Weasley." Draco moved closer to him. "But don't be stupid now."

Ron looked at his family. Their faces said it all, and he wanted out of this situation as soon as possible, so he obeyed Draco's command.

"You, up," Narcissa commanded Molly.

"No!" Arthur pleaded for his wife, which only earned him a scoff from Draco.

"Over by the wall." Narcissa guided Molly towards the nearest wall, so she would be in full view of everyone in the room.

"Please, spare my family," Molly begged, tears coming to her eyes.

Narcissa slapped her round the face. "Shut up! And put your arms above your head with your legs spread."

Molly obeyed and Narcissa magically bound rope around the woman's wrists, keeping her in place, in a cross shape. Narcissa took a moment to take in the woman's vulnerable position, and the looks on the Weasleys faces gave her great pleasure.

Narcissa traced Molly's outline; gently running her fingers over her plump curves and over her intimate bits. If Molly thought it couldn't get any worse, she was very wrong. Narcissa's next idea was to remove all her clothing, leaving her naked in front of her husband and her children.

"Oh, god," she whispered, a solitary tear of humiliation running down her cheek.

Narcissa giggled and Lucius made pretend gagging noises, to further hurt Molly's self esteem and boost his wife's.

"Never heard of staying in shape?" Narcissa mocked, seeing that Molly's naked body was old and ragged; she was flabby and there were wrinkles all over her skin. "It must be all those children you had."

"Please," Arthur begged, fearing for his wife's dignity.

"Shut it," snapped Lucius, hitting him over the head with his wand as a warning.

"This is for my sister," Narcissa's voice was dark and cold, and she hit Molly with the Cruciatus curse, the signature spell of Bellatrix's. Molly's body shook, and Narcissa humiliated Molly further by making fun of the way her body wobbled with the effect of the spell. "And this is for me." Narcissa sent the Cruciatus straight at Molly again with the same effect. This time the reaction was louder.

"Stop it! Your sister was scum. She deserved to die."

Narcissa turned around and stared at the owner of the voice. Ginny Weasley. The fiery redhead. "How dare you!"

"What, tell the truth?" Ginny snapped, standing up and glaring at her mother's torturer.

Narcissa sighed and stunned Ginny with an innocent flick of her wand. "That'll keep her quiet. Anyone else?" She looked from Arthur to Ron; Arthur was looking at his wife sympathetically, but she was avoiding his gaze as much as possible. Ron was giving the floor deathly looks. "Good." Narcissa turned her attentions back to Molly. The woman who killed her sister. "Are you a natural exhibitionist then?"

Tears ran down Molly's face and she shook her head, ashamed.

Narcissa walked back to stand in front of Molly, and got on her knees, breathing on her clit gently and then proceeding to lick around it slowly.

Molly stirred at the attention on her pussy, but not for long. Narcissa stood up and mocked her for enjoying it.

"I did not enjoy it!" she replied defiantly.

Narcissa shrugged and turned her attentions to Arthur. "So what's it like to watch another woman fondle your wife, Weasley?"

He ignored the question and Draco elbowed him. After a long pause, he answered, "I don't like it."

"Naturally," mused Narcissa, pointing her wand at Molly's exposed breasts. She watched as a tingling situation filled Molly's body, making her shake gently and embarrassingly. Narcissa laughed into her face. "You're fun."

"Please spare her," Arthur pleaded once more.

"I've had enough of your whining, Weasley." Narcissa gave his wife another Cruciatus straight through the heart as punishment. He didn't speak again for some time after that, knowing it would earn his wife pain. "You know, I want to play a game," she said out of the blue, and gathered her own family around the playing board the Weasleys had been playing with before they were interrupted.

"Sure," replied Lucius, tying Arthur and Ron to the wall opposite Molly. He left Ginny still unconscious on the floor.

The game continued for an hour or so, with the Weasley family having nothing to do but watch; they averted their gazes from each other as much as possible, not knowing how they were ever going to recover from this.

"What the -" Ginny was finally rising from her unconsciousness.

"Ah, she's awake," drawled Lucius, as though it was what he was waiting for all this time.

"Back for the celebrations, eh?!" Narcissa said with glee. Completely forgetting about the game, she shot a stinging hex at Ron for the fun of it. She then shot similar stinging hexes to his mother and father, aiming Molly's at her oversized tummy.

"Stop it," Ginny shouted.

"Uh, oh," Draco drawled. "Seems you haven't learnt your lesson." He pointed his wand at her throat and backed her into a wall, proceeding to bind her in the same way Narcissa had done with the others. "We could have a little fun of our own, you know," he whispered and winked at her.

"Ugh, no!"

"Come, Molly." Narcissa smiled at the woman's fearful expression. "Let's have some fun with you. Let's _violate_ you." She turned to her own husband. "Lucius!"

It didn't seem to bother Narcissa that she was ordering her husband to fuck another woman, it only mattered to her that she avenge her sisters death by violating and humiliating the one woman who caused it, and teasing her family along the journey was just a bonus. Bellatrix may be dead, but Molly's family would never fully recover from this, and they all knew it; that's what gave the Malfoys such a kick.

Lucius stepped up in front of Molly and unzipped his trousers, pulling his cock out. It was rock hard from the fun his wife had been having at another woman's expense. He gave her no warning before he thrust into her cunt, and Molly cried out in pain, making Arthur beg and plead, but Narcissa silenced all the Weasleys to avoid further interruptions.

The only sound Narcissa wanted to hear was Molly breaking, and she sure got it as Lucius spared her no mercy, driving in and out at his own pace to his own pleasure.

"Please," Molly begged, looking Narcissa straight in the eyes. "_Please_."

Narcissa smirked. "Oh, no. I will make you pay for what you have done."

Hearing Molly beg and Narcissa shoot down her made Lucius fuck her even harder, sending Molly's cries to an almost deafening level and it didn't take long before he was panting in relief and pulling out, cum dripping down the old woman's legs.

"Well done, dear." Narcissa patted her husband on the back as he caught his breath and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She turned to Ginny. "Now for even more fun."

Before Narcissa even mentioned what was to happen next, Ginny was silently protesting, yet nothing was coming out due to the earlier spell cast on her.

"Over here." Narcissa undid Ginny's bonds and dragged the girl by her ear to her mother and pushed her onto her knees. "This is for your earlier outbursts."

Ginny frantically pushed against Narcissa's hands, but she was weaker than Narcissa was and her face went straight into her mother's cunt, filled with Lucius' hot semen.

"Go on, girly." There was definite pleasure in Narcissa's voice. "Lap up your mother's juices now. Make her all clean."

Ginny refused to lick her mother though, and Narcissa kicked her firmly in the back, forcing her head into the cum. Eventually Ginny got the signal: she had to do this, otherwise there would be dire consequences. Reluctantly she licked Lucius' cum out of her mother's pussy.

"Was that nice?" Narcissa mocked, dragging Ginny up by her hair once the deed was completed.

Ginny shook her head, but she was not prepared for what came next. Narcissa had kissed her before she even knew what was happening; she wanted to taste her husband and Molly's juices on Ginny's tongue, and sucked the taste out of her mouth, nearly sucking the life out of Ginny at the same time.

Narcissa turned to her husband and son. "You know, I think our work is done here." She looked Ginny up and down. "And I hope you have learnt NEVER to mess with the Black or Malfoy families again," she said sternly, but received nothing but tears of shame and solemn looks from the Weasleys.

As the Malfoys left the residence, they could hear Molly weeping, and the only thing Narcissa did was smirk. She had finally avenged her sister's death, as she had always promised herself she would.


End file.
